


苹果蛋糕和狗狗 Der Apferkuchen und der Hund

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 2021.02.14犬狼情人节活动文章。总之就是莱姆斯和狗狗男友的故事。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	苹果蛋糕和狗狗 Der Apferkuchen und der Hund

他辞去教职后在德国东部的一座小镇养病。莱姆斯·卢平原本并不想放弃这份工作，但连着请假近两个月后他身边所有人都建议他好好休息一段时间。并不是什么要命的大问题，去了几趟医院配了点药，医生说他平常太辛苦了总是累着；对身体损耗很大，去找个空气好的地方静静地疗养几个月试试看吧。

他在德累斯顿的朋友帮他安排在乡下一栋旧房子里住下。距小镇车程不到十分钟，路面凹凸不平，显然是一条被车胎碾出来的小道。他的小屋两层，带一间需要爬梯子的阁楼，从前住着一位深居简出的音乐家——后来搬到城里去了，房子原封不动地卖出去，屋内陈设和他住着的时候几乎一模一样。莱姆斯来之前他那位朋友已经喊了人来把整栋房子都清扫了一遍，包括连带着的一座小花园。外墙是褪得差不多的蓝色，一侧放着的长方形花盆里栽种着番茄，长期无人看护于是疯长，居然还结了青绿色的卵状的果。

他推门进屋。简单地收拾行李后天色便渐渐暗下来了，莱姆斯给自己煮了一点茶，坐在花园的长椅上思索晚餐。现在走去镇上吃一口也来得及，但他怕自己回来迷路。乡间小道没有街灯，他又是头一天住下，七拐八弯找不到住处的可能性还是很大的。

他可以偷偷煮点速食吃：他在学校里的时候经常这么干——为了省时间。他的朋友们和医生都就此严厉地批评了他，特地告诫他疗养时得认真对待一日三餐。刚安顿好就和他们的忠告对着干，他光是想想都觉得有些愧疚。

莱姆斯慢慢从长椅上直起身。他摘了一颗半青的番茄咬了几口，味道还行，很鲜，但肯定吃不饱。也许这附近会有什么小餐馆，——稍微探探周边没什么坏处，只要他能看见自己在屋口留的灯。他披上大衣，戴了毛呢帽子，沿着小路往一道缓坡上走——他隐约看见那儿有几幢低矮的屋宇，似乎还挂着招牌，运气好的话他过五分钟就能坐在餐馆里吃晚饭。

那条路在半坡往上一些就铺了小石子，边上歪歪扭扭竖着栅栏。沿途栽了各式的花，有些应季，借着尚未完全黯淡的天光旺盛地开放着；并非自然生长的花草，他看得出有人在精心照顾它们。

爬上缓坡后那条路变宽敞了。通往一座小小的庄园，门口的牌子写着DIE HIRSCHE；边上停着一辆天蓝色的卡车，运的是各种各样的蔬菜和鲜花——南瓜、甜菜根、萝卜，成捧的小雏菊、玫瑰花、山百合；噢，还有一条趴在这一堆东西前的大黑狗。

莱姆斯朝它挥挥手，狗狗朝他咧开嘴吐吐舌头，然后一跃下车，转身跑掉了。

大概怕生，他想；视线转向那块装饰得花里胡哨的招牌，这庄园看着并不像餐厅。他走近了，门开着，有个头发乱糟糟的男人蹲在花丛边上剪多余的枝条。

“呃……晚上好？”他试探性地打招呼。男人转过头——看上去年纪和他差不多，戴一副黑色的圆框眼镜，脸上还沾着点泥——站起身，手背擦擦额头，露出牙齿对他笑了：“晚上好！你是新搬来的邻居吗？”

“我住在——那里。”莱姆斯指指缓坡下不远处亮着门灯的小屋子，“我叫莱姆斯。莱姆斯·卢平。”

男人在围裙上蹭了蹭掌心的泥，朝他伸出手：“詹姆·波特，我和我的妻子住在这里。要和我们一起吃晚餐吗？”

波特夫人正在厨房煮咖啡，屋里飘着一股磨碎的咖啡豆的香味。“莉莉以前在意大利学过给咖啡拉花，”詹姆对他说，“她差一点就要留在那儿开咖啡厅了。”

莱姆斯了解到波特先生是一位小有成就的作家，出版过几册诗集，原来在柏林的大学任教。他和妻子在学术交流会上认识，彼时她已是颇负盛名的画师，办过不少艺术展，受邀来他们大学开设讲座。我对她一见钟情，詹姆望着妻子的背影轻声说，她就在我们学校待了两周，但我后来和她天天发邮件通电话视频聊天，直到我们俩都忍不住想再见一面。

——一见面就是求婚，莉莉端着两杯咖啡走出厨房，喝点咖啡吧。

她还烤了苹果蛋糕。确切来说是翻转苹果挞，切成厚片的苹果整整齐齐垒成一圈，浇上糖浆，用烘焙喷枪上色。“我们约定了轮流烤苹果蛋糕，你下次应该来尝尝詹姆做的。”莉莉在丈夫边上坐下，“你住在哪儿？”

“缓坡下面那栋小房子。”

“就是西里斯原来住着的地方。”詹姆喝了一口咖啡，“他几年前把它卖了。——那个音乐家，”他向莱姆斯解释，“我和他是关系很好的朋友，他有时候会来我们这儿住几天。”

“噢。”

“你们应该认识认识，他人挺有意思的。”莉莉补充，“虽然一开始我觉得他有点烦。”

他和波特一家道别，沿着来路回家。走之前他不经意提了一嘴他们养的狗——趴在那辆卡车后面，还朝他吐了吐舌头；詹姆和莉莉困惑地看着他。

“我们家没养宠物。”女主人对他说。

“可能是邻屋的跑过来了。”詹姆拍拍他的肩膀。

远离城镇的地方到了夜晚尤其清冷。他很庆幸自己记着要穿大衣，裹紧了外套走在萧索的风中，路边街灯稀疏。抬头能看到星星，像被摔碎的玻璃杯。莱姆斯走到坡底，离家不远了，留着的那盏灯昏沉地散发出橙黄色的光茫，打着呵欠迎接他。

就在园子门口他又看到了那条黑狗。几小时前趴在波特家的卡车上，此刻站在小屋对面，就隔了一条满地碎石的小路。莱姆斯知道是同一条狗，因为通常狗狗体型没那么大，通常狗狗的眼睛也不是闪亮的银灰色。它抬起前爪放在嘴边舔了舔，一声不吭地看着他，他于是也回望着它，犹豫片刻，说：“晚安？”

狗狗朝他叫了一声，站在原地一动不动。

他耸耸肩，拉开门进屋了。

埃米琳·万斯一早就给他打了电话问他住得满不满意。七点一刻打来的电话，万幸他六点半就被一只吊着嗓子的公鸡喊醒了。莱姆斯·卢平睡眠质量向来不好，昨晚却睡得格外顺畅，几乎算得上沾床就睡。他穿好衣服研究了一会儿屋里那扇百叶窗，六点四十五分总算搞明白了它的运行机制，下楼，烧水，温了一壶牛奶，煮麦片粥，打开电视看晨间新闻，在喝粥的间隙接了埃米琳的电话。

莱姆斯很喜欢埃米琳——性子直率，讲话从不拐弯抹角，办事效率奇高；就是她帮他安排在这间屋里住下的。有什么缺的生活物品尽管告诉她，她在电话里说，她会帮他去德累斯顿的大型商场采购。他谢过了她，挂掉电话后吃完了剩下的早餐，决定出门散步。

早上也冷，他戴上帽子背了挎包走出花园。

“早上好。”

园子门口站着一位个头很高的年轻男人，灰色眼睛，黑发，在脑后随意扎了个揪。他看着顶多二十五六岁，穿一件深色皮夹克和一条水洗过有些褪色的牛仔裤，背着布纹双肩包，双手揣在裤兜里。他卷着裤腿露出一截脚踝，运动鞋上沾了点泥，整个人闻着像刚从地里刨出来的大南瓜。

“早上好。”莱姆斯朝他点头致意。

“我是西里斯·布莱克。”年轻人走到他跟前伸出手，“你住在我原来住过的地方。”

他握住了对方的手，“莱姆斯·卢平。纹身真好看。”他看着西里斯手指上有些晕开的纹身，“你是詹姆的朋友。”

“嗯，他现在有了莉莉都不怎么跟我玩儿了。”西里斯松开他的手，“介意我陪你一起散步吗？”

和刚认识的陌生人散步本该让莱姆斯感觉浑身不自在，但和西里斯·布莱克似乎就没问题。他们像认识了好久一样自然而然地聊开了，肩并肩走在汽车碾出来的小路上。西里斯现在住在德累斯顿，有一份录音棚里的工作。他还是更怀念住在乡下的日子，当年卖掉房子是为了工作，但过了几年他发现这份工作在他眼里越来越无趣了。每天接触的总是同一批人，作的曲编来编去也就那几个调式，稍微大胆点的全部一票否决，而且他身边至少有四个同时在盘算着追他的同事。提心吊胆的，一不留神就会被约出去，他朝莱姆斯做个鬼脸。

莱姆斯说他没有类似的经历。成天忙着批卷子改教案，认识的同事也是和他差不多的工作狂。西里斯不置可否地耸耸肩，说照他这个样子就算有人真的旁敲侧击找他约会估计他也看不出来。

他们逛到了镇上。西里斯听说对方是来养身体的马上提议去附近一座山里走走，——门票不要钱，花半欧元还能买到很可爱的纪念币；那座山以前是某个贵族的私有财产，里面修缮得还不错，展览着当年的一些家具器皿，还有打仗时用过的弩箭。主要是空气很好且人少，镇上不管怎样都会有偶尔飞驰而过的汽车和一群吵吵闹闹的中学生，有的孩子还抽烟抽得厉害，小路上一股味儿。莱姆斯说好。

他们走到山脚，在礼品商店买了椭圆形的纪念币和几个挺可爱的冰箱贴。西里斯给他指了一家门口坐着三个老太太的小餐馆，说这家好，便宜而且量多，一会儿下山了他们可以一块儿在那儿吃午餐。莱姆斯和那三个老太太也打了招呼。

西里斯没说错，山里真的没人。他们慢悠悠地沿着台阶往上走，途径一座漆成了淡黄色的小教堂。游客朋友们好，现在请看向你们的右手边——这座鹅黄色的小教堂：莉莉和詹姆就在这儿结的婚，西里斯学着导游的口气向他介绍，我当时是他的首席伴郎，——因为莉莉不允许我当花童。

“我相信你作为伴郎会和你作为花童一样出色。”莱姆斯忍不住笑了。

“那当然，我的婚礼致词可感人了，但我发誓我真的很想提着花篮撒花瓣。那会很有意思的。”

走到半山的时候西里斯提出稍作歇息。他怕莱姆斯累着，尽管后者告诉他真的没事儿。“山也不大，我们走走停停一上午都能逛完。”西里斯坚持拉着他在一截断墙后的长椅上坐下了，“从这里能看到整座小镇。”他指着断墙上的窟窿眼，“学校、超市、酒吧街、车站、镇上最大的教堂和教堂前的广场，如果你眼力特别好还能看到广场边上开着的那家冰激凌店，味道非常棒，就是贵。游客喜欢去广场那儿拍照，因为它算是这座小镇最有名有脸的景点了。如果你想去我可以改天带你去走走，挑个工作日，人少一点——我可以请假的，反正过不了多久我就会把工作辞了。运气好我们还可以蹲在喷泉边上喂鸽子。”

“不会很麻烦你吗？”

“怎么会。”西里斯在他边上坐下了，“只是出门玩而已。”

中午他们在山脚下那家餐馆吃饭。西里斯和他聊起德累斯顿的生活，说那儿有一家种类齐全的音像产品店，就在某家大型商场的地下一层。刚进去卖的全是耳机音响，但往里拐拐就是他的天堂——一侧十几排架子上全是游戏光碟，另一侧则被各式各样的专辑唱片占领，从上世纪二十年代的爵士乐到艾略特·萨姆纳最新的单曲，应有尽有。他经常在那儿一呆就是一整个下午，然后提着大包小包心满意足地回公寓里躺在懒人沙发上把买来的CD全部听一遍。

“你买了艾略特·萨姆纳的最新单曲？”莱姆斯打断他。

“我买了她的整张专辑。”西里斯骄傲地叉起一大块苹果蛋糕，“你想听我可以下次带过来。你的餐厅里有一台装备齐全的CD机，就在电视边上。”他把苹果蛋糕塞进嘴里，“詹姆有没有告诉过你他们家烤的苹果蛋糕的食谱基本上是通过来这家店反复品尝猜出来的？”

莱姆斯摇头，“真的吗？”

西里斯切了一小块递给他：“你尝尝，味道差不多。因为实在太好吃了，他又不好意思直接问店主要配方。”

莱姆斯咽下那块蛋糕。“还真是。”他边嚼边点头。

“实际上是我们三个人一起尝出来的配方。”西里斯喝了一口茶，“当然……我们没法做得像他们一样好。所以条件允许的情况下我们还是乐意走上大半个小时来这儿吃。”

下午西里斯带他去了附近的公园。他们在河畔的草坡上坐着聊天，西里斯说下次他可以烤好了苹果蛋糕带过来，这样他们就能野餐了。

“明天你有什么安排吗？”

“起床，吃饭，休息。”莱姆斯回答，“噢，我朋友也许会来看我。是她帮我安排了住处。”

“后天呢？”

“起床，吃饭，休息。你要带我去广场喂鸽子吗？”莱姆斯笑了。

“噢，那可不行，后天是周日，人还挺多。我可以带你在乡下转转，说不定能和波特们在他们家园子里看花喝茶。”

“我很乐意。早上七点半见？”

“周日还起这么早吗？”西里斯做了个夸张的吃惊表情，“八点半吧，给我点儿清醒的时间。”

“好，好。我会坐在后院边吃番茄边等你的。”

“老天，我种的番茄还活着啊。”

“并且长势喜人。”

“我很欣慰。”

周六上午七点四十五分，埃米琳·万斯准时敲响了他的门。她剪了短发，留着法式刘海，戴一顶贝雷帽——他每次看到她都会以为自己在法国。她和他在巴黎一起念的书，从那时候起就一直打扮得像个法国姑娘，在德国待了快五年讲的德语还是一股法语口音。

“说了你是得休息，瞧瞧，这才几天功夫就看着气色都好了不少。”她拍拍他的肩膀，“噢，你家花园门口有条黑狗在睡觉。”

莱姆斯跟着她出门。同一条狗狗。它趴在一团野花中间睡得很香，身子微微起伏着。“不是你养的狗吧？”埃米琳蹲下身子打量着它，“看着好乖。”

“不是。我碰到它好几次了。”莱姆斯挨着她也蹲下了，“真奇怪。”

“说不定它喜欢你。”埃米琳说。

“我闻着不像烤香肠。”

“是，说不定是因为你长得像烤香肠。”她笑着摇摇头，“走吧，我们四处逛逛。”

周六那天他回家比较晚。埃米琳送他到门口，“那条狗狗还在噢。”

它确实还趴在原处，但醒着，睁着那双银灰色的眼睛朝他们眨巴眨巴。

“我得回去了，你别熬夜。”埃米琳说，“晚安。——你也晚安。”她弯下腰朝狗狗挥了挥手，然后转身走向她的车。

“你也别熬夜。”莱姆斯对狗狗说，“晚安，小家伙。”

周日，他和西里斯去了波特家里喝茶。莉莉在缓坡那条小路边上浇花，和他们边聊天边走进花园，——我去换身衣服就来。

詹姆在客厅里挂一张画。“莉莉画的我。”他背对着他们说，“我准备把它挂在我画的莉莉旁边。”

“我真不敢相信她会允许你把那张东西挂在客厅里。”西里斯走到那面墙跟前打量着已经挂着的那张儿童简笔画，——黑色蜡笔勾了线，红色蜡笔涂了头发的部分，绿色蜡笔点着的是眼睛，莱姆斯一直以为那是他俩某个小侄子或者小侄女的作品。

“找准了形，她还夸我来着。”

“你还是听不出她对你的任何讽刺吗？”

“我都当她是在真情实感地夸我。”詹姆挂好了画，“今天我烤了苹果蛋糕。”

他们坐在沙发上边吃蛋糕边聊天。莉莉不一会儿也加入了讨论，恰到好处地又讽刺了一句詹姆画的她，詹姆还是当作她在夸自己，高高兴兴在她脸颊上亲了亲。

晚上西里斯送莱姆斯回家。这次那条狗狗不在。

“我这几天经常遇到一条大黑狗。”莱姆斯对他说，“趴在我的花园门口睡觉，或者站在路对面，或者在波特家的卡车上。”

“他可能很喜欢你。”西里斯评价。

“也许吧，可能因为我和它打招呼的时候态度很好。”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“晚安，别熬夜。”

西里斯朝他笑了：“晚安，你也别熬夜。”

不知不觉他已经在这里住了好几个月了。西里斯经常来找他，——这家伙大概在十二月初辞掉了录音棚的工作，目前在一间艺术工作室供职，空余时间多出不少。他自己写了点歌发布在网络上，有时候会在莱姆斯这儿唱给他听——屋顶的阁楼里有一把电吉他和一架小筝子，西里斯把阁楼好好打扫一遍后收拾出了一块小空地，铺上毯子拉开天窗，天晴的晚上那里就是他为莱姆斯准备的私人小舞台。

他们隔三岔五会去波特一家那儿做客。莉莉怀孕了，到一月底能看到肚子微微有些隆起；詹姆志愿接过了屋里所有家务，包括他们的轮班烤苹果蛋糕。西里斯偶尔会帮着填馅儿或者擀酥皮，莱姆斯看久了也能自己在家简单地烤小蛋挞了。埃米琳每周拜访一次，带着她从德累斯顿的商场里采购的生活必需品；她和西里斯遇到过两三回，通常是在后者兴冲冲地一早赶过来请莱姆斯欣赏他新写的歌曲小样的时候。

“是你男友吗？”她有次在电话里问莱姆斯。

“不是！”

“也快了吧？你喜欢他。”

莱姆斯沉默一会儿，“和他待在一起很舒服。”他说。

埃米琳肯定撇了撇嘴——虽然他看不见，“看出来了。不知道你有没有看出来他也挺喜欢你的。”

“是吗？”

“你跟我说的——你俩认识不到五分钟他就约你一起散步。”对面声音顿了顿，“不过好吧，我想你也看不出来任何人旁敲侧击地找你约会。”

那条黑狗时不时会出现在他家附近或者波特家的卡车上。二月初，詹姆开着卡车去附近买蔬果和烘焙原料，莱姆斯志愿帮忙坐在副驾上，回头就看见那条狗狗趴在货箱里吐着舌头呼哧呼哧。——随它去呗，詹姆说，它不咬人，经常在这一带跑来跑去的，好像很喜欢你，我老在你家附近看见它转悠。

是啊，我有时候会给它喂东西吃。莱姆斯说，我也挺喜欢它的。

二月十三日当天西里斯约他去德累斯顿逛那家音像店。之前考虑到身体状况，莱姆斯从来不走出这座小镇，但几个月下来他确实感觉好转了不少。在这里住着的日子里他从来没失眠过，也遵照医生和朋友们的建议一直没吃速食食品——偷带着的那几包泡面都快过期了。过不了多久他也许就能重新回去工作，或者干脆在这座小镇上安顿下来。镇上那座学校不错，他要去那儿申请个教职应该也没问题。

早上八点西里斯就站在门口了。二月中旬天还冷着，莱姆斯裹得严严实实，戴着围巾和毛线帽子，怀里揣着几颗小番茄。门口的狗狗今天不在，他于是把那几颗小番茄放在它总是趴着的地方，“说不定到了晚上就会过来了。”

他们并肩去车站买了票。这天车上人挺多，或许是到了情人节前最后关头，都盘算着抓紧时间买礼物做准备。詹姆要给莉莉烤巧克力饼干和草莓瑞士卷，西里斯说，我来你这儿的路上看到他提了赶早市买到的草莓往回赶。他趁莉莉还睡着偷偷溜出来的，准备过程也不能被她发现。

“那你呢？情人节有什么计划吗？”莱姆斯很自然地就问出口了。

“你知道我单身的，还能有什么计划。”西里斯在窗户上呵了口气，“当然是想办法赶紧在今天找到陪我明天过节的人。开玩笑的——如果你明天没什么事我们可以一起过，……一边听一会儿我们会买的专辑一边吃苹果蛋糕；我可以烤苹果蛋糕。”

“也不错，两位没有伴儿的家伙坐在空调房里边吃苹果蛋糕边听猫王。”

“或者我们可以当对方的伴儿，这样就不是两位没有伴儿的家伙了。”西里斯说。

莱姆斯挑了挑眉毛：“你在邀请我成为你的男友吗？”

“嗯，我想不出那句话还能有什么别的解读。”西里斯朝他笑了，“可以吗？”

“当然可以。为什么挑在现在？赶着情人节前的最后期限吗？”

“既然你问了我的情人节计划嘛。”西里斯认认真真地看着他，“我本来打算留到一会儿在商场二楼的咖啡厅再问的，显然我忍不住了。——不能在情人节当天，因为这样我们会少一个纪念日。也不能在情人节后，因为这样我们又要等一整年才能过情人节。”

他们牵着手下车了。

二月十四日这天莱姆斯醒得非常早。他没等那只公鸡吊着嗓子尖叫就翻身换好了衣服，烧水，温牛奶，煮麦片粥。他把艾略特·萨姆纳的专辑放进CD机，在她唱到《让我的爱落在你的生活中》的时候吃完了早餐。他收拾了餐桌，感觉有些无所适从，于是走进了花园。

——那条狗狗在花园门口——正门口，它蹲在那里啃他昨天留在那里的小番茄。

“进来吧。”莱姆斯把门打开了。它抬起头，舌头舔了舔嘴角周围的番茄汁水，跟着他走进了花园。坐在长椅上能听见艾略特·萨姆纳的歌声，她现在在唱《黑暗之后》。

“你也想跟着我过情人节吗？”莱姆斯转向趴在地上的狗狗。它汪了一声，轻巧地一跃上椅子；他这才注意到它不知从哪儿叼来了一只纸袋，似乎还装着东西。狗狗把纸袋搁在他腿上，睁着银灰色的眼眨巴眨巴。他打开纸袋。

苹果蛋糕。

歌曲放到了第六首。莱姆斯抬起头，西里斯就坐在他边上，身上有清晨乡野路上的泥土味儿和小番茄的味道。

“情人节快乐。”他的男友对他说。

**FIN.**


End file.
